


兄弟情人1

by gx65731321



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gx65731321/pseuds/gx65731321





	兄弟情人1

拉基蒂奇的哥哥兼经纪人德扬来到了弟弟的家里，因为私事他弟弟需要晚些到。可令他意外的是进门发现屋里已经有人了。“伊万你回来了！”  
“马？马克”眼前是巴萨的门将特尔施特根，作为自己弟弟的经纪人，他当然认识，显然现在的情况是把他误认成了伊万。  
还没等德扬解释，小狮子就先开口“你到底有没有和他说清楚？”  
德扬满脑子问号“我。。。”  
“你。。。你到底要不要我”小狮子轻声得问到  
聪明的德扬一下子明白了过来，原来他的弟弟花头那么浓。  
“要！我当然要你”德扬马上回答到  
“我爱你，伊万”小狮子开心得冲了上去抱住被他误以为是拉基蒂奇的德扬。  
德扬心想“美食送上门来，不要白不要”  
拥抱的同时他故意跌跌撞撞得撞进卧室，把小狮子推到床上，自己压在对方的背上，迅速扒去对方的裤子，“哇。。。”眼前出现的雪白蜜桃臀让德扬一下子感到血脉膨胀，他用手掌用力拍打着小狮子的蜜桃臀，清脆得声音在屋内回荡。  
“嗯。。。”特尔施特根享受着对方的动作，嘴里不停得低吟。“啊。。。伊万。。嗯。。。”  
面对门将得呻吟，德扬觉得自己的血液都在往下体涌动，性器已经变得坚挺，他立即的褪去自己的裤子让涨得发疼的阴茎解放出来，吐了点口水在手上，然后草草得涂在后穴上，然后用手指慢慢深入做着润滑。  
“嗯快草我，伊万。。”  
“我不想弄疼你！宝贝”  
“你叫我什么，伊万？”特尔施特根怀疑自己听错了身后人对他的称呼。  
“宝贝，不喜欢吗？”  
“嗯。。。喜欢。。。嗯。。。快草我，伊万，嗯。。我想要你。”  
听到德国人的恳求，德扬心想，自己的弟弟真有本事，让这个门将如此痴迷。  
“嗯。。。。”思绪被叫声拉回，德扬抽出做着扩张的手指，把自己巨大的阴茎对着娇嫩的后穴慢慢得往里挺入。  
“啊。。。疼。。。啊。。”没有润滑剂的作用，阴茎进入的有些困难。  
“放松！”德扬用手掌拍打着特尔施特根的屁股，白嫩的臀部一下子变得通红。  
“啊。。。”阴茎终于全部没入，两个人同时松了口气。特尔施特根因为疼痛，身上已经有了一层汗液。德扬俯下身，亲吻着身下人的后背安抚着特尔施特根，同时用手慰藉着对方的性器。  
“嗯。。。啊。。”在德扬的高超技巧下小狮子的阴茎没多久就完全的勃起了。  
“我可不可以动了？宝贝”德扬凑在小狮子的耳边挑逗般得请求。  
“嗯，please 快操我，伊万。。。。唔。。”  
语音刚落，德扬就冲刺般得开始做起了活塞运动。  
“啊。。。。”特尔施特根的身体在每一次的抽插中颤抖，他迷茫得觉得今天的伊万比上次操他的时候更大了，后穴在刺激的动作下变得越来越湿，随着操弄淫液从里面流出，打湿了一片床单。  
特尔施特根把头深埋在床单里，快感节节攀升，他的双手用力抓住床头来克制自己，后穴收缩得越来越紧。  
德扬似乎看出了小狮子的反应，自信的他知道一般人男人根本没法承受他的攻势，他感觉小狮子就快射了，于是他握住对方的性器的手加快了撸动，拇指不时得扫过湿透的马眼。  
“啊。。。不行了。。。啊。。。”特尔施特根的叫声越来越急促，身体绷得更紧，就在一个深挺后，大量的精液射得德扬满手都是，德扬抽出肿胀的性器，把还在颤抖的小狮子翻了过来，  
德扬蛊惑般的让小狮子张开嘴，阴茎打在对方通红的脸上，最后撸了几下，大量的精液射在对方的脸颊滴落进嘴里。

 

“哥，我在外面看见了马克的车，他人呢。”  
德扬手指指上方告诉他，他的门将在楼上熟睡呢。  
“你。。。”拉基蒂奇知道他的哥哥一定是用了他的身份，得知了他和特尔施特根的关系。  
“你可真贪心，有了球王，还有个小门将，不过话说回来，这个小门将操起来真爽，有品味。”  
“你。。。。”拉基蒂奇想解释，但有得知他哥哥做的事，气得说不出话。  
“过来伊万，来，让哥哥看看你”德扬口气一下子变得温和。  
伊万走到他哥哥的身前。  
德扬仔细得欣赏着他的弟弟“好久没见，你还是那么美”德扬缓缓低下头，轻轻得吻住眼前人的嘴。


End file.
